Amor Entre Épocas
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: El amor no tiene limites y eso lo demuestra esta historia donde Inuyasha y Ahome son las reencarnaciones de dos jóvenes amantes separados por una guerra desatada por causa de su amor…
1. Prologo

Prologo

Las olas azotaban las rocas, el cielo siempre azul claro. Ahora era un mar de nubes grises… mis pies sentían la arena debajo mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar en especifico…

Nuestro lugar…

Nuestro rincón de amor…

Me senté sobre la roca mirando al mar añorantemente… amaba a mi mozo, pero extrañaba la vida en el mar… Sentir las algas acariciando mi cola, recoger conchas en un profundo cráter y en su lugar encontrar piedras preciosas…

Sentí sus brazos cubrirme y sus labios besar mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba sabiendo lo que pensaba mi cabeza, adivinando mis deseos, mis añoraciones y sintiendo mi dolor, mi tristeza y mi agonía como suyas…

Sentí su respiración sobre mi oído y sus palabras entraron en mi mente:

- ¿En qué piensa mi sirena?  
- Sabes que esta guerra es culpa nuestra (lo miro) ¿no?  
- Nuestro amor no puede ser la causa de esa guerra…  
- Lo es (me levanto de la roca) ya no te engañes (lo miro con los ojos vidriosos) nuestro amor está acabando con nuestros mundos…

El pareció leer mis pensamientos pues su semblante se oscureció… se levanto de la roca en la que permanecía sentado, se me acerco, me abrazo y me dijo:

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?  
- (Lo miro) Un pez y un ave no podrán amarse nunca.  
- Tú ya no eres un pez.  
- Puedes cambiar la cubierta de un libro, pero sus páginas seguirán siendo las mismas…  
- ¿Coral?

Le sonreí, lo abrace mientras sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, lo bese por última vez, lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos color agua de los que me enamore locamente…

- Me canse de luchar contra la corriente…  
- Yo te saco a flote  
- O te ahogas conmigo mi apuesto mozo… (Miro al mar) nuestro amor esta maldito por la naturaleza misma…

Escuchamos voces a lo lejos. Venían los guardias por mí, por la causa de la guerra contra el mundo submarino… lo bese por última vez y luego me adentre en las aguas…

Sentí las piernas comenzar a descender en las aguas, me quite el vestido y solté mi cabello… me sentí tan bien al sentir el agua salada en mi piel.

Me recosté sobre una roca y lo vi ser llevado por los guardias al castillo en donde trabajaba…

Mire al horizonte…

Tal vez dentro de varios siglos el destino nos diera otra oportunidad y esa vez si estuviéramos juntos…


	2. Recuerdos y Confusion

Capitulo 1  
Recuerdos y confusión

- ¿Ahome?

Me voltee a ver a mi esposo quien me sorprendió con un gran ramo de flores… Le sonreí, pero por alguna razón aun me sentía vacía…

Necesitaba algo más o a alguien más…

- ¿Amor que pasa?  
- No sé, me siento rara.  
- Te eh sentido extraña eso es obvio… ¿Quieres que vallamos a una vidente o algo?  
- No estoy bien…  
- Como quieras

Me dijo, pero aun así no me sentí satisfecha. Cada vez que tenia intimidad con el otro nombre venia a mi mente, un rostro y muchos recuerdos también.

- Dígame en que le ayudo, Madame?  
- Necesito que vea mi vida pasada.  
- Claro siéntese.

Me senté en el tapete color rojo en el que ella a su vez se encontraba sentada. Le extendí primero mi mano a lo cual ella sonrió, me miro y me dijo:

- Estas fuera de tus aguas princesa…  
- Disculpe  
- En tu vida pasada sufriste mucho, por causa de tu amor una guerra estallo…  
- Y mi amor, ya estoy con el.  
- Aun te falta mucho para conocerlo realmente.  
- Y sucederá lo mismo.  
- Depende de ustedes.

#_#

- Inuyasha ven acá  
- No… la encontrare en donde quiera que este.  
- ¿Siquiera sabes si esta en nuestro mundo?  
- Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar…

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y volvió a la cabaña a regaña dientes. Al entrar en ella este se recostó en la cama boca arriba mientras inconscientemente acariciaba un collar que llevaba desde que la viera en la playa…

- Coral…

Dijo en un susurro a la vez que se quedaba dormido…

Dicen que cuanto te quedas dormido pensando en algo, sueñas con ese algo…

Pues Inuyasha se quedo dormido pensando en su sirena y esa noche soñó con ella…

^_^

Iba yo caminando por la playa bajo el cielo nocturno. La luz que de las estrellas escapaba daba un tono mágico a las agua del mar. La arena estaba tibia y las rocas me invitaban a utilizarlas de asiento, a lo cual no me hice de rogar.

Me senté sobre una gran roca que daba a la inmensidad del océano, hacia allí me quede viendo embobado…

- ¿Qué es eso?

A lo lejos vislumbre algo que entraba y salía del agua, que brincaba y brincaba, que jugaba con las aves, pero que al reparar en mi presencia se sumergió en las profundidades de la costa y que al saltar se pudo ver una chica con cola de pez, de cabello negro, morena y su cola era de un verde brillante.

Al instante quede enamorado de esa imagen tan hermosa que hoy día aun llevo grabada en el corazón…

#_#

- Mami vamos que necesito llegar temprano…  
- Ya voy Katsura…  
- Eso llevas diciendo hace media hora…

Ahome se hecho a reír, tomo su cartera, salió de la alcoba, cerró la puerta y bajo al segundo piso en donde su hijita adorada la esperaba

- Nos vamos  
- Ya era hora

Ahome era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. De tez clara… casi siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, pero ese día se había hecho una trenza que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Ahome era una mujer soñadora y fantasiosa a esas dos les achacaban los continuos sueños que ella solía tener de que e una sirena y que tenía un romance con un joven mozo de cabello negro y ojos plata.

Su hija era en cambio una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul celeste. De unos 11 o 12 años que estudiaba en el colegio frente al trabajo de Ahome.

- Bueno pues nos veremos en la tarde aquí.  
- Si no es que te suspenden por que llegas tarde por tercera vez esta semana.  
- Eso no pasara  
- Ya veremos.

Ya en la oficina

Al llegar a la oficina la supervisora la miro desde el escritorio, se levanto y le entrego un sobre. Ahome abrió el sobre y saco el papel y leyó el contenido.

Estimado (a) Empleado (a):

Debido a que es la tercera vez en esta semana que (llega tarde, falta) sin excusa escrita por un profesional, desde el día que recibe usted este comunicado deberá saber que está usted suspendida hasta el siguiente 17 de febrero.

Cordial mente  
M. Royal

Ahome miro al techo mientras pensaba "matare a Katsura"…


	3. El Primer encuentro

Capitulo 2

El primer encuentro

(3/5/2007)

- ¡¡¡Que tú que!!!

Ese grito se escucho en toda la casa. Luego de ser fuertemente reprendida por su esposo Ahome se refugió en el patio trasero y por primera vez en varios años esta sintió una atracción por el pozo demasiado grande.

Esta se trepo en el borde dispuesta a lanzarse en su interior, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo:

Es un pozo, solo un pozo ¡No tiene nada de mágico!

Ahome se giro para bajarse, pero al hacerlo se resbalo con una cáscara de banana y cayó en el interior del pozo.

************Habla Ahome************

Desperté horas después para mi sorpresa bajo un frondoso árbol, de rojas flores que caían a mí alrededor. Me senté en el césped y me percate de que me encontraba en algún bosque que no lograba ubicar.

Escuche una corriente a lo lejos y como estaba muerta de sed y además me encontraba llena de arena pensé no solo en saciar mi sed sino también en darme un baño.

Camine por el sendero lleno de flores que caían continuamente de la copa de los árboles y hacían ese hermoso camino de muchos colores. Al llegar a un pequeño arroyo con una cascada en el centro la sed y hasta el asco por la arena entre mis ropas se borraron de mi mente al ver a un hombre bañándose en el arroyo.

Este pareció reparar en mi presencia pues se volteo, pero al voltearse fue como si una cubeta de agua helada me cayera a mí en la cabeza, miles de imágenes acudieron a mi mente, miles de lugares, de personas y un nombre…

Un nombre que se acoplo a una imagen de un chico de cabello negro y ojos plata. Con el mismo rostro de ese hombre que ahora me veía como si fuera un fantasma.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, caí de rodillas, mientras miles de lágrimas me salían de los ojos ante las imágenes que ahora me venían a la mente…

- Avey roset amenix…

Este me abrazo mientras me decía al oído…

- Ameny, yai cori catsuy…

En ese preciso momento no supe porque al oír su voz mi corazón me hizo abrazarlo y este me tomo en brazos. Acto seguido se introdujo en el agua conmigo en brazos y a los varios minutos yo dormía plácidamente en sus brazos…

************Sueño************

La vi tirada en la arena cubierta de un químico que casi le había quitado la vida… la tome en brazos con sumo cuidado y la lleve a un lugar en el que no hubiera agua ni arena que le lastimaran, así que termine por llevarla a mi casa…

Comencé por secarla con una toalla y mientras mas la secaba mas humana parecía… las escamas casi se habían ido y su cola se había convertido en un par de piernas.

La vi abrir los ojos y unos ojos tan azules como el mar me miraron, a través de ellos podía distinguir la inmensidad del océano, en ellos no había ni pizca de la maldad humana y de la misma la protegería con mi vida si era preciso…

Sin darme cuenta en ese momento me enamore locamente de esos ojos azules como el mar…

Y los amaría eternamente


	4. El consejo de un hermano

Capitulo 3

El consejo de un hermano

10/abril/08

Más de un grito se escucho cuando llegue al campamento mojado, lleno de golpes y con una chica en brazos. Ignore las miradas amenazantes de los muchachos y la recosté en la cama de una de las cabañas.

Una vez la deje en la cama salí y cuatro miradas fulminantes me recibieron…

- No es lo que creen

+ ¡¡¡¿No?!!! ¿Y cómo llego aquí?

- No tengo idea, pero lo voy a averiguar…

Y salí del campamento ignorando los gritos de los muchachos. Estos que me gritaban para que no me alejara mucho y les hice caso, inconscientemente, automáticamente mis pies me guiaron a un lago… un lago que me trajo muchos recuerdos vivos, que me hacían comenzar a dudar de que yo fuera lo que Coral merecía…

Yo que la hice sufrir…

Yo que fui cobarde cuando debía ser su héroe…

Yo que la desconocí cuando ella me necesito…

Yo que muy lejos estaba de ser su príncipe…

- Todo eso es una santa mentira…

Me voltee y me encontré con mi hermano sentado en el suelo y en su regazo descansaba la pequeña que el cuidaba y aquí entre nosotros yo estaba seguro de que él quería a esa niña como una hija…

Me senté a su lado y él me dijo:

- Debo admitir que nunca fui el hermano perfecto Inuyasha, pero eso nada ni nadie en este mundo quitara el hecho de que la sangre de mi padre corre por las venas de ambos. (Me mira seriamente) Así como tampoco cambiara el hecho de que tu y ella nacieron para amarse.

- Yo solo la eh hecho sufrir

- Pero ella sigue amándote

- Pero…

-¿Que quieres oír Inuyasha, que tú eres culpable, que mereces un castigo, que mereces la muerte si ella así regresa?

Me quede viéndolo asombrado nunca imagine que él fuera capaz de hablar así, de que se pudiera expresar tan apasionadamente. Este solo sonrió tristemente mientras dirigía su mirada a Rin, su tesoro mas preciado.

Siempre han dicho que cada héroe o heroína tiene su talón de Aquiles. Y cualquiera que conociera a Sesshomaru como lo conocía yo sabría a ciencia cierta que su talón de Aquiles no tenía nada que ver con magia, maldiciones, mujeres o siquiera ambición absoluta sino con una sencillez imposible en un demonio normal; Amor, si ese sentimiento que se supone solo los débiles sienten. Ese era el talón de Aquiles de Sesshomaru, el amor de padre que había nacido en su interior hacia esa niña…

Esa niña que hasta ese día nunca se había separado de su lado… y que ahí de quien intentara separarlos… en ese preciso momento encontraría su muerte, tan seguro como que el sol sale todos los días.

Levante la vista hacia él y una gran sonrisa me recibió…

- Lucha por ella hermano… no permitas que el destino te la quite otra vez…

Sesshomaru miro a Rin, luego comento lleno de amargura…

- Quizás esta sea la última oportunidad.

Uno de los tantos secretos de Sesshomaru y yo lo averiguaría aunque en eso se me fuera la vida… Pero no sería esa noche…

~_~

Caminaba por un gran pasillo de bella decoración a mi lado un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros me acompañaba. Pero a pesar de que acompañada de un joven tan guapo me encontraba mi mente divagaba en otros ojos, en otras manos y en otro rostro…

- ¿Coral?

Lo mire y mire al frente y me encontré con un bello paisaje de mi hogar; espera ¿de mi hogar?... lo mire aterrada y él me miro con una sonrisa malévola en la cara… Me acorralo contra una pared y me dijo…

- Siempre quise tener como amante a una sirena y tal parece que lo lograre…

Solté un grito cuando este intento soltar los cordones que sostenían mi vestido en su lugar. Agradecí a dios cuando una mano proveniente desde atrás jalo al rey lejos de mí y este al verse descubierto por un guardia real se dio a la huida.

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Si, gracias

- Ahora la escoltare a su alcoba

- Gracias…

- No ahí por que

Y así esa noche gane otro amigo en contra de la guerra que yo sabía se desataría.

Y de ser así era lamentable, pero mi padre me haría regresar a sus brazos.


	5. Recuerdos

Capitulo 4

Recuerdos

15/abril/08

Mi mente daba vueltas. El corazón a pesar de sentir que se encontraba en otro mundo totalmente distinto no se sentía mal, al contrario solo tenia gran deseo de seguir recordando, de sentir otra vez esa sensación de mariposeo en el estomago.

Mire la cabaña confundida. Como rayos había llegado a ese lugar, mi mirada se dirigió a la entrada cuando escuche a otra chica hablarme.

- Ah ya despertaste

La mire desconfiada. A pesar de que mi corazón gritaba ¡Estas a salvo! Mi mente inconscientemente desconfiaba. Estando en un lugar tan desconocido para mí y de donde a nadie conocía me era imposible el confiar tan plenamente en ellos.

Pero esa chica me inspiraba una confianza especial, aun sin yo querer comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento antiguo comenzar a despertar y con el miles de recuerdos salían a la luz.

…..:::::Recuerdos:::::…..

- Calma hermana, aun tienes mucho tiempo por delante

+ No podré seguir (la abraza) Anika me siento morir

- Nadie muere por amor Coral

+ Mírame Anika… y acéptalo…

Esta me abrazo desesperadamente, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Me abrazo con el alma en vilo. Con cada día que pasaba yo deseaba el verlo, el estar a su lado, el sentir sus labios, sus manos y sus caricias en mi cuerpo.

- Mas adelante, tu y el, estarán juntos

+ O mi padre lo evitara, como siempre…

…..:::::Recuerdos:::::…..

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Anika?

Ella me miro sorprendida

- ¿Como me llamaste?

- Perdón

Me sostuve la cabeza cuando sentí una punzada de dolor a la vez q miles de recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza formando una confusión sumamente aterradora.

- Tengo una confusión enorme en la cabeza

- Todo saldrá bien… y si en mi vida pasada mi nombre era Anika, tu hermana mayor.

- ¿Y cómo es que nos separamos?

- Tiempo cariño, dale tiempo al tiempo… y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas por los recuerdos (sonríe) ahora ¿quieres conocer a los demás…?

- Claro…

^_^

Me senté en la orilla del lago con la vista perdida en la cascada, recordando otros tiempos. Tiempos en que éramos felices, un tiempo en que solo importábamos nosotros 2 y nadie ni nada mas…

Ahora había muchas cosas que nos separaban. Demasiadas cosas entre ella y yo. Una de las razones: razas distintas.

- Dame una oportunidad…

- Y como viviremos, como tendremos una familia si tu eres humano y yo soy una sirena.

- Ya resolveremos eso

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? que no se puede, que el destino puede mas que el amor, que lo que dicen del amor es mentira… que este no vencer sobretodo las cosas…

La abraza rodeándola con sus brazos. Acerco su rostro a su cuello y dándole un dulce beso en el mismo le dijo al oído.

- No mi sirena… No importa que yo sea un humano y tu una sirena, yo se que Dios no será tan cruel como dejarnos separados llegara el momento en que nuestro amor se realizara.

- ¿A costa de quien? De mi mundo y el tuyo… Amor yo no puedo ser feliz en medio de una guerra que es producto de nuestro amor…

- Y mas adelante que le dirás a tus hijas cuando te pregunten por el amor…

- Les diré que una vez me enamore de un gran hombre que me hizo ser mujer y olvidarme de todo aquello que alguna vez me hizo dañó. También les diré que el amor es algo que no consigues todos los días, es algo sagrado y por lo que vale la pena luchar (le pone los dedos en los labios) si no daña a los demás. No podré vivir con mi consciencia si algo le sucede a mi familia.

…..:::::Recuerdos:::::…..

Ese día había sido el mas doloroso de mi vida. En ese día había perdido a la mujer que mas amara en la vida y junto con ella a mi hija. A la niña que nunca conocí, por crueldad del destino.

Frente a mis ojos aparecieron unos ojos color plata, estos junto con un rostro infantil perteneciente a una niña de 7 años que me coloco la mano derecha en la mejilla y me dijo:

- Sr. ¿Por que llora?

- Por nada importante

- Mi papa me ah enseñado que las personas no lloran por nada importante. El me dijo que si no es importante uno no tiene por que llorar.

Le sonreí. Mas o menos su edad tenía mi niña cuando yo la conocí. Años antes la mujer que mas amara en la tierra, su madre, había fallecido. El mismo destino había unido a padre e hija, para que se conocieran.

- ¿Esta triste?

Volví a mis sentidos y la mire. En sus ojos me pareció ver un brillo ya conocido, de una persona muy querida por mí.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Le pregunte al notar su extraña vestimenta. Se me parecía a la vestimenta que utilizaba Coral.

- Me llamo Katsura. ¿Conoce usted a mi mama?

- ¿Quien es tu mama?

- Se llama Ahome…

Casi me desmayo luego de escuchar esos datos. Me levante del suelo, la tome de la muñeca y le dije:

+ Si, la conozco te llevare con ella.


	6. Katsura llega a donde aome

Capitulo 5

(20/abril/08)

- Katsura en donde te metiste…

Llegue frente a un gran pozo, escuche pasos tras de mi y al voltearme me encontré con un hombre de cabello canoso y de ojos tan profundos como el mar. Su color era de un verde intenso y sus pupilas mostraban la sabiduría que se toma con los siglos que ya ah vivido.

Este se me acerco, se sentó en el borde del pozo. Me miro con una alegría en el corazón, una alegría que yo no entendía.

- Tu madre y tú no pertenecen a este mundo de humanos. Ustedes tienen un destino que cumplir.

- ¿Y quién es usted?

- Eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es que te reúnas con ella.

- ¿Y donde esta ella?

- Tú la seguirás…

Me dijo a la vez que me empujaba hacia atrás y yo caía en el interior del pozo.

Desperté horas mas tarde en una pradera. Cubierta con flores de muchos colores. Flores rosas, amarillas, blancas, lilas. Con un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba de pie. Con curiosidad me acerque al arroyo y allí me encontré con un hombre de cabello platinado, ojos amarillos y un par de orejas en la cabeza. Este me miro al sentir pasos tras él, al mirarme pude notar el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro. Me arrodille frente a él… coloque mi muñeca sobre su mejilla sintiendo su piel húmeda.

- Sr. ¿Por que llora? (le pregunte)

- Por nada importante (me respondió sin mucha convicción)

- Mi papa me ah dicho que las personas no lloran por nada importante uno no tiene por que llorar.

Lo vi sonreírme como un padre sonreiría a un hijo, mas sin embargo, luego quedo sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Fuese lo que fuese que pensaba debía ser un pensamiento triste, pues su rostros tomo un dejo de tristeza infinito, parecía q estuviese pensando en algo que le resultaba sumamente doloroso.

- ¿Esta triste?

Este brinco al escuchar mi voz, mas aun así me miro, me sonrió y a la vez que me obligaba a sentarme a su lado me pregunto:

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Katsura ¿Conoce usted a mi mama?

Este me miro confundido.

-¿Quien es tu mama?

- Se llama Ahome

Tardo varios minutos en responderme, luego se levanto, me tomo por la muñeca mientras decía:

- Si la conozco, te llevare con ella.

Flash Back

La noche estaba sumamente hermosa. El viento soplaba suavemente acariciando su larga cabellera, la escasa luz lunar ocasionaba un tono mágico, como una luz que poco a poco reflejaba con mas intensidad, pero a la vez también tan misteriosa como lo era su silueta sentada en esa fría roca a esas alturas de la noche.

Su esbelta figura parecía un mismo ensueño… El verla ahí sentada sobre la roca, su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento, su hipnotizante mirada dirigida a la ventana de un antiguo castillo, esperando, anhelando, suplicando ver a través de ella a un antiguo amante, sus delgados brazos sosteniendo un collar en forma de estrella marina con una forma amorosa, y su cola color ámbar recogida contra su pecho la hacían parecer una chica humana en pena por un amor maldito.

Mientras tanto en un antiguo y gran castillo de piedra se encontraba un muchacho recostado de la pared. Sus ropas completamente desgarradas, estaban tenidas de un color rojo escarlata signo de que había sufrido largas horas de eterna agonía bajo los golpes de un rey furioso que al perder una joya, que según él y sus locos pensamientos, le pertenecía. Su mirada color cristal se reflejo en la bellísima luna la cual era observada a la misma vez por su amor perdido.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de dolor mientras sentía la sangre fluir libremente por su espalda tiñendo mas aun su camisa de un color escarlata…

El brillo en sus ojos cada vez era menos, pero la esperanza de volver a reunirse con ella y tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente le daban esperanzas, una esperanza que le daba fuerzas para soportar la agonía que día a día se hacía mas fuerte y pesada.

Su mirada se nublo y las fuerzas lo abandonaron repentinamente… todo a su alrededor se obscureció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	7. La Recuperacion de la memoria

Capitulo 6

La recuperación de la Memoria

21/abril/08

- ¿¿Como es esto posible??

Se pregunto la enfermera al revisar a la pequeña princesa. El rey la miraba impaciente esperando una explicación.

Finalmente la mujer lo miro y le dijo:

- Su joven hija está embarazada

Todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Como dice? (le pregunta incrédulo el rey)

- Lo que dije (le respondió la mujer)

- Pero eso es imposible (comento la princesa)

- Pues ya ve... (Sonríe con cariño) ah ocurrido un milagro

---------------Cambio de Escena----------------------------

Llegaron a donde acampaban los demás. Al ver a su mama Katsura echo a correr gritando emocionada hasta abrazarla. Poco a poco fue conociendo a todos. Pero especialmente hizo especial amistad con Shippo. Con quien se quedo jugando cuando su mama se acerco a Inuyasha.

Desde hacía rato que lo veía mirarla añorantemente, se sentía extraña. Recordaba cosas que no comprendía, pero en todos sus recuerdos había algo en común...

Ese chico...

Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, al parecer meditaba pues ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando ella le hablo.

Dispuesta a irse se levanto...

- Te escucho ¿que querías preguntarme?

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado

- Estoy viendo imágenes en mi cabeza que no comprendo (comento ella)

El la miro interesado, se enderezó y le pregunto

- ¿¿qué imágenes??

- una bahía, un castillo (lo mire intensamente) un chico con el que me beso y tuve un hijo

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió. Ahome lo miro, mientras el comenzaba a explicarle y con su explicación las imágenes llegaban en el orden correcto. Los minutos pasaban mientras él hablaba y con estos su mirada iba cambiando.

En cuanto el termino de hablar ella lo abrazo y se echo a llorar en sus brazos

- gracias a dios estas bien...

- te dije que volvería ¿no?

- pero pensé que ya no vendrías, perdí la esperanza... por eso me case

- (la mira y la besa) lo importante es que ya estamos juntos

Ella sonrió feliz mientras se abrazaba a él y caían hacia atrás sonriendo...

----------------Flash back----------------------------

Escondida donde estaba vio como lo arrastraban por la arena, lo encadenaban y lo azotaban durante horas...

Con cada cruel golpe una parte de su alma se rompía, cada rincón de su corazón sangraba y una nueva lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Allí paso la noche vigilado por dos guardias... sangrando mortalmente

----------------Flash Back--------------------------

- Hubiera muerto junto contigo

- No (la obliga a mirarlo) entonces no estaríamos aquí siendo tan felices

- Pero...

El no la dejo terminar, pues un nuevo beso le arrebato las ganas de seguir hablando. En vez de eso le devolvió el beso y se ensartaron en una guerra campal por quien dominaría. Ganando Ahome y montándose sobre el

- Te amo

Le dijo besándolo apasionadamente

- Te amo

Le respondió el recostándola sobre el césped. Entre cada beso este murmuraba palabras de amor y le sonreía tan enamorado como la última vez que la viera. En un preciso momento este levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro… Ahome lo miro interrogante, en sus ojos había un brillo raro, un brillo que no le había visto nunca… una sensación agradable se adueño de sus pensamientos cuando esos dedos suaves acariciaron su piel.

- Quiero hacerlo bien

Ahome lo miro interrogante cuando este se sostuvo de sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

- Cásate conmigo

Ella quedo en shock por varios minutos, luego sonrió con alegría y lo abrazo a la vez que gritaba un "si" y lo besaba apasionadamente.

----------------------- Flash Back---------------------------------

Pasadas las 3 de la mañana los hombres se retiraron y lo dejaron solo.

A lo cual ella salió del agua y se arrastro hasta que su cola se convirtió en dos jóvenes piernas permitiéndole el levantarse y soltarlo a el. Lo recostó sobre ella, ambos sentados sobre la fría nieve y este le sonrió

- No deberías estar aquí

- No deberías estar tan lastimado

Este rozo su mejilla y ella sonrió cerrando los ojos a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia esa mano tan cálida, cariñosa y valiosa para ella.

- Solo protejo lo que mas quiero

- No... no quiero que mueras

- Volveré por ti... solo espérame...

-----------------------Flash Back---------------------------------

- Debí esperarte

- Ya no te tortures, ahora todo irá bien

- ¿seguro?

- si... seguro

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo

Mientras dos ojos cariñosos y una sonrisa en un rostro anciano los veían felices

- Me alegra que seas feliz hija.


	8. La llegada al altar

Capitulo 7

La llegada al Altar

22/abril/08

- ¡¡¡Padre!!!

- Padre nada Coral, no dejare que mueras por culpa de ese mortal…

La chica se soltó de los guardias que la sostenían y se acerco a su padre, quien le daba la espalda, lo abrazo con desesperación y le dijo.

- Moriré, pero moriré de amor

El padre suspiro, se volteo y la abrazo

- Que mas quisiera yo hija, pero no te arriesgare.

- ¡¡¡¡La que se arriesga soy yo!!!! (Grito desesperadamente)

Coral nado lo mas rápido que le permitió su aleta, entro en su alcoba, se acostó en su cama y lloro…

Lloro como nunca había llorado en su larga existencia…

Lloro hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas…

Lloro hasta que su corazón termino muriendo de angustia…

Lloro hasta que rendida se quedo dormida…

- Te ves hermosa Ahome…

A la alcoba entro Sango portando un vestido color rojo pálido, como se trataba de una ocasión especial ese día la joven portaba su largo, bello y sedoso cabello suelto, cayéndole este casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, adornado únicamente por una diadema de rosas.

Ahome la miro sonriéndole con sinceridad. Una gran sonrisa que no dejaba su rostro en todo el día…

Tras sango entro su novio, Miroku. Quien embobado se acerco, tomo su mano delicadamente y poniendo pie en tierra con elegancia beso su dorso con admiración. Luego la miro con mas embotamiento en su cabeza y le dijo

- Realmente pareces la Divina ninfa que nos describía Inuyasha Ahome. Ahora veo por qué él se moría por encontrarte y porque nunca dejo de amarte…

- Miroku (Le dijo en son de advertencia)

Este sonrío con dulzura, pero al ver que esta lo miraba mas roja que un tomate se acerco a ella, tomo su brazo a la vez que dejaba besos desde su muñeca hasta su hombro con todo su amor…

- No te pongas celosa mi amor… solo halagaba a tu hermana Ahome

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No estoy celosa!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahome sonrío en el preciso momento en que a la pequeña choza entraba su hija Katsura y se le quedaba mirándola bobamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama te ves espectacular!!!!!! (Grito emocionada mientras la miraba desde la puerta de la pequeña choza)

Ahome la abraza con todo el amor que una madre puede sentir por su hija. Katsura se abrazo a ella con fervor, admirando su bello vestido blanco perla… en los bordes de la falda tenía unos diseños de una sirena y un humano abrazados y en su cabello portaba unas sencillas, pero muy vistosas, perlas que trenzaban su cabello…

- Katsura, tome esta decisión sin tenerte en cuenta a ti hija… tú…

La niña le coloco los dedos en los labios mientras le sonreía negando con la cabeza.

- Nunca te había visto tan feliz mama, no quiero verte ser infeliz sabiendo que una vez pudiste serlo y renunciaste a ella por mí… (La abraza) yo estoy deacuerdo, Inuyasha es un gran muchacho.

Mientras en el lugar de la ceremonia.

Un inquieto Inuyasha era observado por un sonriente Miroku. Hace mas o menos una hora Inuyasha murmuraba nervioso cosas como "y si me deja plantado" "y si no soy bueno para ella" "y si su hija me odia y la pone en mi contra" mientras daba vueltas en frente del hermoso altar de ceremonias para contraer nupcias que habían levantado para la ocasión.

- Inuyasha ya me estas mareando siéntate hombre que formaras un hoyo en el suelo.

Inuyasha lo miro impaciente, miro hacia la puerta y dijo.

- Es que me parece casi imposible de creer que esto esté pasando amigo mío...…

- Ya lo sé (le dice sonriéndole comprensivo) pero no por eso crearas un hoyo en el suelo en el lugar de tu boda o si.

Inuyasha la sonrió comprendiendo. Se coloco las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo en particular. Al no hallar la preciosa perla que había adquirido para la ocasión Inuyasha casi sufre un desmayo.

Saco las manos de los bolsillos angustiado. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Miro atrás suyo, a los lados, en sus pies, en los adornos de ceremonia, en las mesas y entonces cuando ya se tiraba de los cabellos miro a Miroku.

Este se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado tras correr conmocionado a buscar la joya, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando al cielo, mientras su mano izquierda extendida hacia él, le tendía una cajita blanca en su interior descansaba un pequeño y sencillo anillo color agua.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Inuyasha a la vez que se acercaba a él, tomaba la joya y luego le tendía un coscorrón como signo amistoso… pero diciéndole…

- Tú te diviertes a costa mía…

- Es que es divertido verte sufrir emocionado… jajajaja

Inuyasha lo miro a punto de soltarle un verdadero puñetazo cuando vio a Miroku riéndose a toda boca.

Una hora mas tarde todos se encontraban ya sentados en sus lugares. Los parientes de Inuyasha, amigos y compañeros se encontraban sentados en dos filas delante del hermoso altar de ceremonias. Inuyasha se removía inquieto en su lugar, mirando continuamente hacia la entrada del lugar, un divertido Miroku lo miraba sonriendo contento.

La música comenzó. Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entro Katsura con un sencillo vestido color rosado claro, su cabello ahora suelto y adornado con una corona de flores y en sus manos una canasta de flores que iba arrojando al suelo conforme avanzaba en la entrada. Tras ella venían dos chicas, cada una con un cojincito en el cual descansaba un bello anillo, uno de oro el otro de plata oceánica. Tras las chicas tomada de la mano de Sango venia la mujer de sus sueños, portando un elegante vestido blanco que arrastraba por la fina sabana en el suelo. Sobre el vestido portaba una túnica transparente con flores en la cola. Su rostro siempre enfocado en Inuyasha solo podía sonreírle emocionado.

Ambas llegaron al altar. Ahome se detuvo frente a Inuyasha y Sango se paro al lado de las jóvenes de pie frente al padre, pero mirando hacia la multitud sentada en las sillas.

Inuyasha tomo a Ahome por las manos, las llevo a sus labios y las beso con amor mientras le decía.

- Te vez hermosa mi sirena…

- Y tu muy guapo mi apuesto mozo

Con estas palabras Ahome termino de cerrar su amor eterno. El padre sonrió mientras les indicaba que lo atendieran. Pues iba a dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Ambos se dirigieron al padre, Inuyasha la miro, le sonrió y le dijo…

Este es el día en que cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte de todo y de todos…

- Ahome solo sonrió y miro al padre junto con Inuyasha.


	9. Unidos por Siempre

Capitulo 8

Unidos por siempre

(Mayo 7, 2008)

Un gran silencio se formo en el salón de ceremonias cuando el padre se levanto por fin de su silla dispuesto a llevar a cabo la unión de ambos. Se acerco a ellos con su toga color negro y sus pequeños y rasgados ojos color verdes claros mostraba una felicidad insólita y una gran sinceridad en su felicidad hacia la pareja.

- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos (comenzó) para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio. (Mira alrededor) esta pareja que tenemos aquí a tenido que afrontar muchas adversidades, pero al fin hoy se encuentras aquí delante de Dios pidiendo su bendición a su unión de amor.

El padre los miro, le sonrió y se adelanto a donde ellos, tomo una mano de cada cual y prosiguió diciendo.

- Tienen presente que al venir aquí su unión no será rota con nada. Una vez culmine esta ceremonia serán el uno del otro. Lo que le ocurra a uno afectara al otro y la infelicidad de uno será la infelicidad del otro.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Siendo así proseguiré a unirlos en santo matrimonio.

El padre sonrió y nos miro… luego miro a la multitud y comenzó a hablar.

Sabiendo todos que esta es una unión de amor y que han venido estos dos seres humanos ante mí a pedir la bendición del señor, ahí alguien en este recinto que crea pertinente que esta ceremonia no se lleve a cabo.

Por unos minutos el silencio reino en el lugar. Tras los cuales el padre sonrió, nos miro y comenzó por decirme a mí.

Repite después de mi Ahome…

Yo asentí

- Inuyasha, yo vengo hoy ante Dios y ante esta comunidad a pedir que me aceptes como tu esposa. Prometiendo ser tu fiel amante, la perfecta esposa y madre de tus hijos, pero también siendo tu amiga, compañera y confidente en momento de dolor, así como también tu mujer en momentos de prueba a nuestro amor.

Mire a Inuyasha y comencé a decir.

Inuyasha, yo vengo hoy ante Dios y ante esta comunidad a pedir que me aceptes como tu esposa. Prometiendo ser tu fiel amante, la perfecta esposa y madre de tus hijos, pero también siendo tu amiga, compañera y confidente en momento de dolor, así como también tu mujer en momentos de prueba a nuestro amor.

El padre sonrió, miro a Inuyasha y le dijo

- Quieres responderle tú o te guío

- No yo contestare

- Bien…

Ahome miro a Inuyasha expectante, este se arrodillo frente a ella y sonriendo comenzó a decir.

Es para mí un honor aceptar a tan bella sirena de los océanos que quiere unirse a este humilde campesino que solo puede dar como prenda de su amor, su fidelidad y su compañerismo en momentos de dolor para mi diosa. (la mira) pero también darle cobijo en momentos de frío, así como también servirle como un hombro de consuelo en momentos de desesperación y un gran esposo y amante para el resto de su vida… esperando que todo esto que te ofrezco sea suficiente para una princesa de las aguas marinas como tú.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Esperando a que Ahome respondiera, quien al ver que Inuyasha se había levantado solo atino a gritar un "Si!!!" y lanzarse en sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

El padre solo atino a sonreír mientras le decía a la multitud…

Tras estas palabras, yo los declaro marido y mujer… les deseo una gran felicidad "por que ya beso a la novia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La música sonaba suave al compás de los novios que felices y enamorados danzaban en medio del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos. La novia recostada del hombro de su esposo, mientras este sonreía diciéndole palabras de amor en el oído.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Como nunca en mi vida

Este sonrió. Estuvieron bailando por varios minutos mas. Hasta que este se detuvo en seco, ocasionando que Ahome se separara para mirarlo interrogante, este solo sonrió mientras le decía un

- Te amo y estaré para ti siempre

Ahome solo sonrió mientras le respondía

- Te amo y estaré contigo para siempre mi apuesto mozo…

Volvieron al compás de la música.

El resto de la noche bailaron y bailaron hasta que al presenciar el alba cansados y satisfechos se retiraron a su cabaña a comenzar la vida que siglos antes el destino les troncho por completo dándoles ahora la oportunidad de continuar y concluir con bien…


End file.
